Strung along
by caslouise
Summary: My cheeks flushed violently and I slapped my palms against them, feeling the heat through my fingers. I had slept with Bellamy Blake. My first escapade was with Bellamy Blake. I suddenly felt faint. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I am yet to complete my other story**__**'I will not let Bellamy Blake Affect me' but I was feeling inspired to start anew so this is just a quick first look at my new story! This was written fairly spontaneously so I am uncertain of its future but hopefully I'll be inspired to continue for a while!  
>Ps. If you are a reader of my other story his doesn't mean that I am giving up on it but it does probably mean that it will finish fairly soon x<strong>

There was a bright light pressing harshly against the backs of my eyelids, disrupting my previously peaceful sleep. I sighed, rolling onto my stomach, flinging my arm sideways and burying my face into the pillow. It took me a moment to realize that my arm should have made contact with someone else. Sleepily I opened one eyelid and took in the empty space beside me. The morning sun was streaming in through a gap in the tent and the material walls themselves were a gentle orange, lit up by the sunlight. I was lying across the bedding, blankets hiked up around my waist. Frowning I lifted myself onto my elbows and took in the empty tent. I then realized that I was wearing an unfamiliar oversized navy t-shirt, with nothing but my underwear underneath. My heart hammered as the memories of the previous night rushed back in one sudden _whoosh. _

Bellamy.

His fingers pressed against my spine, digging into my hips, tracing my cheekbones, tugging at my hair. My fingers, digging into his back, smoothing along his abdominals, tangling in his dark hair. Moving with him, gentle, gentle, his whispered '_is this okay?', _his moans, his gasps of, _'Clarke, Clarke, Clarke' _and my body desperate, rising rising rising and _ohh. _

My cheeks flushed violently and I slapped my palms against them, feeling the heat through my fingers. I had slept with Bellamy Blake. My first _escapade _was with Bellamy Blake. I suddenly felt faint.

Bellamy and I had kissed before, in moments of heightened emotions and strange desires, but it had never progressed further than that. Our first kiss had been after we'd survived an assault from the grounders and everyone was high with relief and happiness and in the chaos he'd pressed his lips to mine wildly. The second and third had been under the influence of moonshine. And last night, last night we had simply been up late making plans for the grounders and the proximity had felt charged and everyone else had gone to sleep and the closeness was electrifying and somehow, we'd ended up here.

I scrubbed my fingers into my eyelids, trying to clear my thoughts. What did this mean? The two of us had only ever been friends, that had been established, and some days we weren't even that. We bickered and made cruel jabs at each other and always had. Of course we had managed to work together and as a team as of late and we had managed to form something of a friendship but I had absolutely no idea what this meant for us. All I knew was that my heart beat quickened at the thought of his lips pulling into that teasing smile when he looked at me.

I looked around for my clothes and pulled on my dark jeans, yanking Bellamy's shirt over my head and dropping it in the corner and replacing it with my own shirt and my bra. The air was chilly outside so I tugged my jacket over the top, attempting to smooth down my hair and tame it into something presentable. Unfortunately I could only find one sock amongst the tangle of blankets and I was suddenly too desperate to escape the compromising position I was in by being in his tent, to find it. So I ended up tugging on my boots, one with a sock and one without. I peeked out through the gap in the fence and confident that no one was around I ducked outside quickly.

Unfortunately, I had been wrong. Raven rounded the corner just as I straightened up, her eyes on my hair and my guilty expression. Her mouth turned up in a smirk, "It was finally your turn was it Princess?"

I opened my mouth to reply but she'd already disappeared off into another tent. But my stomach turned at her words. I was meant to be Clarke Griffin, leader of the 100, medic and entirely reliable and responsible member of the camp. I was not meant to fall under the charm of Bellamy Blake and become another of his conquests. I briefly felt as though I was going to throw up. What the hell had I done?

I shook my head and inhaled deeply, tugging my jacket tighter around me and headed toward the drop ship. I was going to go about my usual duties and eventually I would speak to Bellamy and work out what had happened. I was Clarke Griffin and there was no way I was going to let a boy get in the way of the important tasks at hand, nor my leadership ability. Even if that boy did have hair that I wanted to run my hands through at every opportunity.

**Please drop a review and let me know what you think of this! **


	2. Stupid Hormonal Leaders

**Sorry for the delay! I'm just really struggling with which direction I want to take this in, but I am enjoying it (-:**

I was having a bad day. I had been stuck in the drop ship tending to minor wounds and injuries all day but my mind had been elsewhere. I couldn't get the night before out of my head, all I could see was his face inches from mine, eyes dark, his lips hot against my neck, fingers trailing down to—

"Ow! Bloody hell Clarke!" Jasper yelped, yanking his hand away from where I was supposed to be putting two stitches in his finger, "You're meant to sew the wound together not stab in some new holes!"

I shook my head, my cheeks flushing, and reached back to grab his hand which for a moment he refused to let me have, "Sorry, I just didn't sleep very well."

A sly knowing smirk immediately slid across his face, "That's not what I heard."

"What?" I whipped my face up from his finger to meet his eyes, panic jolting through me.

He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at me, "I heard that you and a certain kingly member of our camp got down and—"

I smacked him in the shoulder hard, "Shut up!" I hissed.

He laughed loudly, his smirk having transformed into a huge beaming grin, "I didn't expect that from you Clarke you naughty little—"

"Jasper I swear to you I will cut your finger off if you don't shut up!" I snapped, trying to glare menacingly at him.

He shrugged trying to hide his grin, without any success, "Sorry Clarke but everyone is talking about how our leaders spent a romantic night together in _Bellamy's_ _abode of bawdy behaviour." _

His eyes twinkled and I knew that my entire face was bright red, along with my ears, "What do you mean _everyone?"_

He looked momentarily guilty, and eased his finger away from me, "Well, Raven told me and…hey did you know that her and Finn broke up?"

I was momentarily side-tracked. I had been attracted to Finn from the beginning and there'd always been some sort of flirtation between the two of us; that was until his feisty dark haired girlfriend had fallen from the sky and I'd learned of her existence from a sheepish guilty Finn. We hadn't done anything besides flirt so I didn't necessarily have anything to be annoyed about but it had still come as a surprise, and now they'd broken up?

"Why, what happened?" I frowned, putting two and two together about the tone of Raven's voice this morning; she must have already broken up with Finn.

Jasper shrugged, obviously pleased by my distraction, "Not sure, I think Finn has become interested in another."

I ignored the suggestive look he gave me and instead dropped my hands onto my hips and tried to keep the warmth from my cheeks, "I would appreciate if you could see to it that this _gossip _about Bellamy and I stopped because it was in the heat of the moment and it needn't undermine the camps opinion of our leadership abilities."

His silliness sobered up slightly and he sighed, "No one is trying to make things difficult for you guys Clarke, in fact most of us guessed that you two would get together sooner or later, you can tell by the way you interact."

I frowned at him, my heart and mind racing, _What did he mean? Was my attraction that obvious? Was Bellamy hearing all this gossip as well? Oh god _

"Nothing is going on Jasper, it won't happen again," I said firmly, quickly finishing up his finger, "I don't want to hear anything more about it."

He went to reply but was cut off when a head of dark curls pushed into the drop ship.

My stomach dropped down and I had to inhale sharply to prevent myself from passing out from lack of oxygen. I hadn't seen him since I'd fallen asleep with my cheek pressed against his chest and now he was here, clad in his gear, looking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I was struggling to maintain a straight unaffected face and he looked just the same as he did every morning.

His gaze passed over me without so much of a flicker of acknowledgment of our escapade and instead settled on Jasper, "I hope your injury isn't too severe Jordan, we're heading out to the outer bunkers in 15 minutes, we won't be back until the morning, so pack light."

My annoyance momentarily took precedence over my awkwardness and I frowned at Bellamy, "What do you mean? We didn't discuss this mission—"

He cut me off, an emotionless expression meeting mine, "It was decision I just made. Monty reckons that we're heavily underprepared for Winter and we're running out of time to prepare so we're going to investigate more bunkers to gather supplies."

I clenched my teeth, irked by his ignorance toward what had happened and toward our shared leadership, "We usually _discuss _any missions beforehand and then make a joint decision."

He shrugged, unaffected by my animosity, "Sorry if you don't feel included princess, no offense meant."

I bit my tongue to prevent from snapping at him, "Fine, but I'm coming with you of course. Don't make the mistake of believing that you are the sole leader of this camp Blake."

I saw a brief flicker of surprise reach his eyes before I exited the drop ship. It hadn't been that icy between us since the first few days on Earth and the idea that such an experience had brought us back to that made me feel ill.

Bellamy's POV

I watched her exit the drop ship with a strange tightness in my chest; she was clearly mad and I couldn't say that I exactly blamed her. I couldn't help that my eyes were also drawn to the movement of her hips and an unbidden image of those hipbones pressed against mine sprung into my mind. I hadn't acknowledged last night simply because it had been a monumental error on my part. I'd always been attracted to Clarke Griffin but there'd always been something else, a different sort of feeling tha I didn't like. That's why I had practically ignored her, because the feeling scared me and I shouldn't have succumbed to it and complicated matters further. Although part of me of me had hoped that by sleeping with her I would 'get it out of my system', that perhaps it was only lust. The tightness in my chest told me different.

"Wow dude," Jasper whistled from beside me, "That was cold, clearly your charms didn't melt her last night—"

I cut him off by punching him hard in the shoulder, "Shut up Jasper or I'll give you an injury that'll need more than a few stitches."

He grinned slyly at me despite the fact that his forehead had briefly furrowed in pain, "You know Clarke threatened to injure me as well, you two are really a match made—AH!"

He yelped when I smacked my fist into the exact same spot again, knowing that it would leave a bruise, "I told you to close your mouth."

He muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like _stupid hormonal leaders, _but I left the dropship before I could administer another smack to his shoulder.

Despite the fact that I wanted to smack him in the face, Jasper Jordan was somebody I had actually grown to like, he had surprised me more than most of the people that I had landed on earth with. I'd had preconceived notions about them all and I was mostly right, for example, Finn was a total imbecile, Miller could be trusted, Clarke was going to frustrate the hell out of me and at least three of the attractive brunette girls would definitely sleep with me if I gave them any indication that I was up for it. I wasn't trying to be arrogant, I just knew it was the truth. Jasper on the other hand had turned out differently, I had immediately pegged him as a drunkard who was likely to get himself killed within the first day. I myself had even threatened to kill him within the first few days when he got himself stabbed by a grounder spear, but he had turned out to be one of the few 100 that I trusted almost entirely. Not that I planned on letting him know that.

Nor would I admit to Clarke that I could still feel her heartbeat pounding against mine. I was still right about one thing – she frustrated the hell out of me.

Clarke's POV

I was shoving my meagre belongings into a small pack with enough force to knock someone out. My irritation toward Bellamy was almost at breaking point, but it was more so my frustration at _myself _that was truly grating on me. I had let myself join Bellamy Blake's little troupe of female flings, and in doing so had sacrificed my _dignity _and potentially any sort of proper respect that Bellamy had for me. We were supposed to be equals and it now felt as though I had become someone he had _conquered, _perhaps I had been a challenge. I thought back to those few kisses we'd shared and wondered whether this had been his goal all along. The thought made me so mad that I bit down hard on my lip and punched my pack. Unfortunately I managed to punch the zipper which scraped a narrow cut along my knuckles. Biting back a yell, I hissed and pressed my lips to the scratch to stop any bleeding.

"Practicing for the king?" A sly voice asked and Raven sidled into the tent, her lips pushed up in a smirk.

Biting back a retort, I sighed, "What do you need Raven?"

"Bellamy sent me to check to see if you were ready to go yet, we're moving out now." There was condescension in her voice and I wondered what exactly she had been told about me by Finn.

"Alright, well I'm ready," I hoisted my back onto my shoulders and tucked a spare knife into my boot, "Who is in the group?"

She turned, pushing her way out my tent, "Bellamy, Jasper, Finn, Octavia, you and I. Apparently Miller, Monty and Monroe are being left in charge."

"Oh and I suppose Bellamy organized all this did he?" I said, not able to keep the cool tone from my voice.

"Trouble in paradise?" She inquired, her eyes taunting.

"Raven, what is your—" I started in irritation, but was interrupted by Bellamy calling from the gate.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day _ladies_." He called, his gun slung over his shoulder, the sun reflecting against the metal.

Clenching my teeth tightly, I marched toward the gate, passing Bellamy with an icy glare, "Perhaps we _would _have had more time if _you _hadn't been the one in charge."

**Let me know what you guys think! Also, I'd love it you'd let me know your personal favourite Bellarke stories because I love reading them as much as I do writing! xx**


	3. Confrontations

**This is a longer chapter yay! I'm definitely sort of going off track from where I originally expected this to go – I was expecting it to be a little more fun and a little less angsty but we'll see! I'm also not sure that it'll be a very long story, perhaps only a few chapters more?**

We had been walking for almost an hour when Bellamy's gorgeous firecracker younger sister fell into step beside me. Jasper and Raven were chatting somewhere behind us, Bellamy was leading and Finn was trailing somewhere at the rear, obviously trying to keep his distance from Raven. Octavia had been speaking to her brother but had slowed slightly and was now walking beside me. I hadn't had a lot to do with Octavia in the few weeks that we'd been here, but we both had one resounding thing in common – we'd spent a lot of those few weeks arguing with her brother. Despite barely knowing her I had always liked her, the way she stood up to her big brother and her toughness, I somehow knew that she could be relied upon in difficult situations.

"Of course the Earth chooses this moment to start raining." She commented dryly at the spattering of rain that had begun almost as soon as we'd exited the camp.

Despite having had to bathe in river water without proper hygiene, Octavia appeared to be the only girl in the camp who had still managed to look effortlessly gorgeous. She had long dark brown hair and bright eyes with cheekbones to match her brother's and a figure that I knew the men of the camp would be fighting to get to if she didn't have a brother who scared them. But what I liked most about her was that if someone she didn't like tried to hit on her they wouldn't just have to be scared of Bellamy, I knew that she could definitely take care of herself.

I sent her a small smile, "Just you wait until we have to sleep in this."

She groaned, her face scrunching up, "I didn't even _think _of that, and we only have sleeping bags right?"

"Right," I nodded, not excited the damp night ahead, "There might be room enough in the bunkers for us all though."

She visibly brightened at that thought, "I shotgun a spot!" She sent me a conspiratory look and stage whispered loudly, "I reckon we should let the boys slum it in the mud and we can claim the bunkers."

Bellamy glanced at us both over his shoulder, "No way in hell O, you'll be the one rolling around like a pig in the mud tonight before me."

She stuck her tongue out at him and made a move to kick his bag.

He laughed and dodged her foot, instead wrapping his fingers around her ankle and yanking so that she almost tripped, but not before he caught her.

She smacked him on the shoulder and laughed, "You're an ass."

"You mean, I have a good ass." He replied, glancing at me and smirking.

His smirk quickly transformed into a look of disdain and he let go of Octavia and once again quickened his pace in front of us.

Octavia raised her eyebrows at him and then me, "What was that?"

I shrugged, dropping my eyes and focusing on making my way through the muddy terrain. My boots (the only ones I owned and probably would ever own) were muddy and slippery and I was worried that they would one day just fall apart.

Thankfully she didn't press the matter and instead launched into further complaints about how she was certain that the water had now soaked through to her bra. I wasn't sure whether it was something she particularly even cared about but I was grateful that she was purposely chattering on about something irrelevant because she could sense my discomfort.

Bellamy was irritating me to the extreme. One moment he was sending me cheeky looks and the next he was being cold and frustrating. Part of me wanted to kiss him but an even larger part of me wanted to smack him across the face. I wasn't someone who thought of virginity as a particularly monumental step but I had expected it to be with someone who was somewhat special to me and now it felt as though I had been used and then flung away.

It was late afternoon by the time we arrived at the bunker. Raven, Finn, Octavia and Jasper all headed off to gather some firewood as we had decided to have a fire outside to cook/keep warm by before sleeping in the bunker and looking through it properly tomorrow. Bellamy and I headed down into the bunker to have a quick search.

I climbed down the narrow ladder after him and as soon as I dropped to the floor, I felt very aware of how alone we were. He headed immediately to a corner where huge barrels similar to those we'd found guns in were standing, but I couldn't concentrate.

"Are we ever going to acknowledge it?" I blurted out, bunching my fists at me sides.

I saw his shoulders tense and one of his hands curled into a fist at his side, "There's nothing really to talk about, we were tired and both seeking comfort so we had some fun." His tone was brusque and clearly it was something he didn't intend on discussing further.

I bit down hard on my tongue, "Really, that's all? You decided that you wanted to add me to your harem of sex buddies?"

I knew that I was being slightly ridiculous, that just because I had felt something else between us that had made me want to spend every spare minute curled up in his arms, it didn't mean that he had felt it too.

He spun around to face me, both fists clenched at his sides, the veins in his muscled arms standing out, his jaw working in frustration, "Who I fuck isn't any of your business princess. You knew that I had slept with a lot of girls, and you still eagerly jumped into bed with me. Now isn't the right time to start being jealous."

I felt as though he had slapped me in the face, "I need to get some air." I snapped, turning before he could see the pink flush that was warming my face and the burn that was beginning in my eyes.

I quickly scaled the ladder, my fingers shaking. Just as I reached the top, I heard a bang from below me that sounded a lot like someone hitting something.

The camp itself was empty except for Jasper when I pulled myself out of the bunker; he was attempting to light a fire, his palm acting as protection from the breeze as he blew on the embers. I decided I would go in search of fire wood instead of hanging around and having to face Bellamy any time soon. I should have expected nothing else from Bellamy Blake.

Unfortunately after tramping distractedly through the underbrush for a while, I had unintentionally come across Raven, who I could have easily avoided if I'd been paying attention.

She lifted her eyes to look at me before sighing, anger overtaking her expression.

I was so not in the mood to deal with her now, "What the _hell _is your problem Raven?" I snapped, my anger at Bellamy pouring out from me, "What have I ever done to you? Why are you acting like I killed your—"

"Because he chose _you!_" She exploded suddenly, spinning to face me, angry tears forming in her eyes, "Because he's always been my family and it's always been just the two of us and he gave all that up because he has a _crush _on you!" The tears were tracking down her cheeks now and her hands were shaking, "You don't understand, he's all I have and we were meant to be together forever. To you that probably sounds dumb, but he's my _family _and he's willing to give me up entirely, for just the _chance_ to be with you."

She was wiping her tears away angrily, and I felt as though someone had punched me in the stomach and knocked all the wind out of me. I'd pegged her as simply an angry ex-girlfriend who had wanted to take her anger out on me, but she had lost so much more than just a boyfriend.

"Raven, I didn't know," I whispered, my voice pathetic even to me, "I didn't know any of this, I—"

She cut me off, staring at me with red, hollow eyes, "And you know the worst part Clarke? That you are off fucking Bellamy and he _knows _and he _still _thinks you two will be together. I came down to earth to find my home, to find Finn and now my home doesn't exist on the Ark or here. I gave up everything for him and he's giving up everything, including me, for you."

She swallowed, not waiting for my answer, "So I'm sorry that I've been horrible to you," Her voice was cracking, "But whenever I look at you, I see a home that Finn has made without me."

She turned on heel and pushed her way back through the underbrush toward where we'd set up camp, and I was left feeling as though I had used my bare hands to pull her limb from limb.

I decided to give her some space and continue trying to find some dry firewood, which was next to impossible after the downpour that we'd had. I needed to keep my mind off Raven, off Finn and off Bellamy. I managed to find a few dry sticks under a log and I was about to give up when I heard the unmistakable crack of a branch.

I spun around, peering into the trees around me, suddenly feeling very stupid that I hadn't bought a torch from the fire, the world was dark green and the sun was sinking below the horizon. I took a step forward, searching the tree line, and just as I turned to head back toward the camp I was hit from behind.

The force knocked me to the ground and I fell, winded, my hands barely catching my body. Thankfully I did manage a half roll so that I ended up on my back facing my attacker. A grounder took over me, his hair was long and scraggly, a messy braid wrapped around the right side of his skull and an inky tattoo covered half of his face. His eyes were wild and he clutched a crude looking club in his hands.

I swung my legs around taking out his feet and throwing myself to my own feet. I wasn't quick enough. He tripped but managed to regain his balance and wrap his fingers around my ankle, yanking me back toward him. I swung my elbow backward and made contact with soft flesh, but the grounder didn't appear to feel it. He growled, low in my ear and threw me hard against a nearby tree, my back scraping against the bark and my head smacking hard against the wood. I saw stars and I only just managed to duck the swinging club as it hurled toward my face.

I threw my body weight forward, throwing my shoulder into his stomach and knocking us both to the ground. I straddled his body momentarily and punched him hard in the face. That just seemed to anger him more. Growling loudly he swung the club up again, this time I wasn't fast enough and it clipped my shoulder, knocking me to the ground.

I rolled, the impact knocking the scream from my throat. I inhaled heavily, trying to catch my breath, but I had no time. He was on his feet and looming over me once more, the club raised, ready to smash my head in.

I suddenly remembered the tiny knife in my boot. It was my only chance. The club arched down toward me but I threw myself under it, barely managed to hook my fingers around the knife, my shoulder again making contact with his stomach, but this time I thrust my knife upwards, underneath his ribcage, twisting it hard.

He groaned momentarily in pain and we both toppled backwards, me landing hard on top of him. He was gasping me air and holding his chest and for a moment I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. He was staring unseeingly up into the sky, scrabbling at his chest. I felt sick, so sick that for a moment I was sure that I would be sick. But I knew that the truth was simply that he would have killed me if I hadn't killed him. _'To kill or be killed.' _

Inhaling, I pulled myself up off the now still grounder, wincing in pain. My shoulder was screaming and I wrapped my fingers around it in an attempt to stabilize it, they came away red and sticky. The rough club must have bit into my skin. Groaning I made myself walk back toward the camp. My head and back ached as well and there was scratches and bruises along my arms.

I stumbled a few times, not realizing how far Raven and I had ventured from the site. Eventually I located the flickering glow of the fire and made my way toward that as quickly as I could. My head was still spinning and my body was screaming at me to stop moving it.

The sound of voices sent relief pulsing through my body and I reached the tree-line surrounding our little site, my head buzzing and my shoulder throbbing.

Bellamy, Finn, Raven, Octavia and Jasper. They were all sitting around it, chattering, oblivious. My body swayed and I realized I must have hit my head harder than I originally thought.

I took another step forward, opening my mouth to speak, but Bellamy must have sensed my presence because he glanced up toward me, just as I stumbled.

His eyes widened and he hurled himself toward me, catching my body before I hit the ground. He half fell with me, hooking his arms around me, supporting my head with his shoulder, "Clarke, what happened?" His voice was desperate, and his fingers were tugging on my chin, forcing me to look at him.

His eyes were frantic and dark and warm as they searched my body for signs of injury. I could feel his fingers shaking.

"Grounder." I forced out, wincing when he knocked my shoulder.

"There's grounders out there," He barked at the others, unconsciously holding me closer to his body, "We need to get back into the safety of the bunker, Jasper, Raven you stay out here for a moment and watch for the one that attacked Clarke."

I shook my head, grasping hold of his sleeve to get his attention, "The grounder is dead." I coughed, squeezing my eyes shut briefly before reopening them and trying to block out the pain of my throbbing arm.

He stared at me with a mixture of concern and admiration, and I was very aware that I was still cradled in his arms, his legs beneath mine, his curls tickling my forehead, "Of course you did," He said quietly, his fingers curling around mine and squeezing my hand tightly, "We have to get you inside the bunker."

I nodded, "I'm fine, I think just mildly concussed, my shoulder is possibly dislocated and I have minor bruising and abrasions on my arms and probably my back." I reeled off the medical terms as he pulled me to my feet.

He nodded, the middle of his forehead furrowing as he wrapped his arm gingerly around my waist, supporting me as we slowly moved toward the bunker, "Do you have any supplies with you?"

I nodded, "A few, but none that will really help. I'll need you to relocate my shoulder."

He looked down at me, his face paling, "I'm not sure that I could, I don't know how to—"

I cut him off, gritting my teeth as the movement from our footsteps jerked my shoulder, "I can instruct you. You need to."

His eyes searched mine, and there were no defences to block the emotions that were flickering through them; concern, regret, fear, and something else, something that I'd only seen before I'd fallen asleep the night before, when he'd been tracing my cheekbone with his fingertip.

"Of course, of course I'll do it." He sighed.

**Please drop a review, let me know what you think (-: **


	4. That don't impress me much

**Again sorry for the delay, my inspiration has been pretty low for this story and this chapter may be a bit random but I wanted this fic to be a bit of fun so yeah! I loved the idea of adding a bit of music and I really like Jasper and Octavia's friendship, so there's more of that (-:**

Bellamy and Jasper helped me down the ladder into the bunker, all of us attempting to avoid knocking my shoulder. It was impossible however, to prevent any jolting, so when I reached the end of the ladder I was hissing in pain and very ready to have it relocated back into place.

Finn and Octavia were moving things around the bunker and attempting to set up spaces for us to sleep. It was going to be a cramped night. Finn almost headed over but seemed to think better of it and instead nodded in my direction before continuing with what he was doing.

"How're you going?" Octavia asked, appearing at my side and gesturing for Jasper and Bellamy to help me toward a small table that was wedged against the wall.

I gave her a small smile with my teeth clenched, "I'm dandy."

She laughed and Bellamy helped pull me up so that I was sitting on the table. He gently extricated his arm from around my waist and stepped back, shoving one hand through his hair, causing some of it to stick up in loops and swirls. His bit his lip.

The three of them stood in front of me as if surveying the damage and analysing the situation.

I squeezed my eyes shut, sighing, "I need one of you to hold my other shoulder steady so that I don't jerk when it pops back into place and someone else to put my shoulder back in."

I reopened my eyes. Jasper looked like he was going to be sick.

"I can stabilize you," Octavia volunteered immediately, resting her hand on my shoulder comfortingly and giving me a smile, "I just don't know whether I could apply enough force to put it back into place."

I nodded in thanks, lifting my uninjured hand to rest on her arm, "It's not so much the force, but—"

"I said I'd do it," Bellamy said quietly, avoiding my eyes and instead focusing on my shoulder, "I don't want to make it worse though." His voice was laced with worry and he shoved another hand through his hair.

"It'll be fine Bellamy," I said, "But I need you to do it now before I faint from the pain. I didn't bring any of the plant painkillers with me and we can't search for them safely until morning if there's grounders out there."

He winced, setting his shoulders, "Right okay, Jasper I need to you to move away, give me some space."

Jasper nodded, "I'll go check on Raven, and ah just, good luck Clarke." He definitely looked pale and he couldn't take his eyes off the slightly odd way my shoulder was sitting.

If I wasn't in so much pain I would've found it almost amusing. But I was and my head was beginning to spin. I moved slowly so that I was lying on my back and Octavia climbed onto the narrow table, kneeling beside me and gently wrapping her fingers around my hand, resting her other hand gently on my uninjured shoulder

Bellamy wrapped his fingers around my wrist and I focused on the warmth of his skin, "Put your other hand on my forearm," I demanded, unable to keep the pain from my voice, "You'll need to make sure you have a firm grip and then you're going to gently pull it out and up, slowly until you feel it slip back into place."

He nodded, determination replacing any doubt, "Okay, are you ready?" His eyes met mine briefly and he squeezed my hand.

I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut, "Do it, slowly remember, don't jerk it."

"I got it princess," He said and I almost imagined him rolling his eyes; giving my hand one more squeeze before slowly moving my arm in an ark, outwards away from my body.

I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut and despite how hard I tried I couldn't help the muffled sob that escaped from my lips when the joint clicked back into place.

Bellamy kept hold of my hand, squeezing it so tightly I felt sure that my fingers could dislocate themselves, "Are you okay?" He asked urgently, "Did it work?"

I nodded slowly, inhaling deeply and opening my eyes. I blinked quickly trying to clear the liquid from them. Gently I removed my hand from Bellamy's, not meeting his eyes, and slowly brought my arm up so that it was crossed horizontally across my chest before pulling myself upright.

Octavia helped me sit up, "Does it feel better?" She asked in concern, her fingers still clasping my free hand.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Better, but not great, is there any spare material around here that we can use for a sling?"

Bellamy immediately began searching around him, whilst Octavia remained kneeling at my side, "He cares about you, you know," She whispered as we both watched her brother, "He's just useless at showing it."

I bit my lip, surely she must know what had happened between us, the whole camp knew, "I'm his co-leader, anything concern he feels is simply an obligation to our people."

Octavia frowned but I didn't meet her eyes and I was grateful that Bellamy had come back so that we didn't have to continue the conversation. I definitely didn't need to be thinking about _that _situation right now; my priority was my injuries.

"Will this work?" He held up what appeared to be an old light blue long sleeved shirt that he had discovered in one of the boxes in the bunker.

"Yeah that'll be fine, I know how to tie a sling." Octavia volunteered, snatching the material from her brother and focusing on me.

Bellamy raised his eyebrow at his sister, "How do you know how to tie a sling?"

She shrugged, gently wrapping the material around my arm and up around my neck, trying not to tangle it in my hair, "I think Monty or someone showed me, around the time that Jasper was injured."

Bellamy nodded, "I'll go and make sure everything is set up for tonight," He paused reaching a hand toward me as if to touch my shoulder, his conflicted expression meeting mine, "I uh, I hope it's not hurting as much." He muttered, dropping his eyes from mine and turning away quickly.

Octavia watched him with raised eyebrows before readjusting my sling, "There ya go doc, it's not the best but I think it's all we can do for now."

I smiled gratefully at her, "Thanks O."

I almost jumped in fright when a strange sound filled the air. But I didn't jump because it was harsh, moreso because it was loud and unexpected, because the noise itself was so _beautiful. _It was an instrument of some sort, a twang. Then a voice joined in, soft and wholesome,

_She finds it hard to someone,  
>She's heard the words, cause they've all been sung.<br>She's the girl in the corner,  
>She's the girl nobody loved.<em>

My fingers ached to pick up a brush and paint and I suddenly wanted to hug someone and sway and cry all at the same time. 

"Sorry!" Jasper called, having returned to the bunker, poking at a strange device he'd found in the corner until silence filled the air once more, "I think I found a music player!"

_Music._

The Ark had a lot of sounds, alarms, beeps, bangs, but nothing like that, nothing that sounded that pretty. We'd read a lot about music and the devices used back on Earth but we'd never heard music, except for perhaps old lullabies sung to has by our parents. But this was different, this sound made me _feel _every ounce of emotion that the singer was portraying.

"That was so cool!" Octavia exclaimed, joining Jasper at the machine, "Do you think it has more songs?"

"Yeah hang on, I think this is like a list of all the songs," He replied, just as excited, as they both peered over the little device in Jasper's hands.

Jasper and Octavia messed around with the device for the rest of the evening, scrolling through different songs that ranged from soft songs like the first and more upbeat songs that made me feel the strange urge to jump up and down. Octavia didn't hesitate to move around the room swaying her hips and jumping boisterously in accordance with whatever tune was playing. The entire atmosphere of the bunker seemed to change; Raven was sitting on the edge of one of the makeshift beds, and a small smile had crept onto her lips. Jasper was jerking his hips and shoulders and bopping his head, closing his eyes and as he put it _'_totally _feelin _it'. Finn was smiling broadly at Octavia and Jasper and even Bellamy's mouth was tilted in amusement although he had point blank refused to dance when Octavia had tried to tug him up.

None of us were thinking about grounders or betrayals or anything of the sort. Finn and Raven had even risen to their feet and were now both picking songs for Jasper and Octavia to dance to. The two of them would immediately morph their movements to whatever style of song came on. When a slow song was chosen Jasper immediately put his hand on Octavia's waist and pulled her into a slow swaying sort of dance that I knew would be something sort of like the earthen style _waltz. _When a quicker, upbeat song came on they'd both break apart and swivel their hips and wave their arms and move around crazily or link arms and spin around, kicking their feet up. It was the most amusing thing I'd seen since arriving on Earth.

The song changed again, and Octavia put one hand on her hip and raise the other in the air, clicking her finger and moving her hip in time with the music whilst Jasper wiggled his fingers across in front of his eyes and tapped one of his feet.

_Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
>I got a feeling that something ain't right,<br>I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
>And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs<em>

I laughed as Jasper moved his hips in a wide circle, wriggling his eyebrows at Octavia in the process.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bellamy rise from where he was seated and walk over to me and pull himself up so that he was sitting beside me on the table.

"What I said before," He started quietly, keeping his eyes locked on the ridiculous duo in front of us, "I didn't mean it."

I too kept my eyes locked on Octavia and Jasper, "Which part?"

He hesitated, not really answering my question, "I was rude and I'm sorry. I was just stupidly offended about the way you said _sex buddies, _like maybe that's the defining thing about me."

It was strange, the contrast between our serious conversation and the ridiculous dancing that was taking place in front of us. It got even more strange when Raven and Finn changed the song yet again.

_She take my money when I'm in need,  
>Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed,<br>Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
>That digs on me<em>

Both of them in unexpected synchronization sunk into a half squatting position with their feet far apart and starting waving their arms around, narrowing their eyes and attempting to look badass.

"I didn't mean to offend," I said, trying to keep my voice free from any emotion, "As you said, who you fuck is none of my business."

Octavia started dropping to the ground while Jasper danced around her, thrusting his hips and wobbling his arms through the air.

"Clarke." he said in a voice that made me turn to him.

His hands were clenched together in his lap and I could see that his nails were digging into his fist, "I lied about it not meaning anything."

I stared at him, my stomach swooping at his words.

"Why did you lie?" I asked simply, trying to ignore the way his eyes pierced mine.

Emotions warred in his expression, "Because it wouldn't work. It'd get too complicated, we can't, what if," He inhaled deeply, avoiding my eyes, "What if I wanted more."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I felt dizzy and I didn't think it was due to the minor concussion I'd suffered earlier.

His eyes returned to mine, pain flickering through them, "When you stumbled into camp I thought you were going to die, that's the first thought that I had and I couldn't take it," He shoved one hand through his hair, a gesture I now attributed to anxiety, "The thought you of dying was unbearable."

I didn't know what to say. I was thinking of the way he'd spat _'who I fuck isn't any of your business' _and the way he'd ignored me this entire trip. But I also thought of _the _night. I thought of the way he'd whispered stupid things in my ear and made me giggle and how afterwards he'd wrapped his arms around me and whispered random facts that he'd learnt about Earth, like how there was a type of insect that mated and then the male died so that the female could eat it. How we'd laughed and I had promised that even if worst came to worse I wouldn't eat him.

"Well what do you think we should do?" I asked quietly, my cheeks flushing at his confession.

He shrugged, gently taking my hand in his own and moving closer so that our shoulders were pressed together, "I don't know. I just needed you to know that. We don't have to _be _anything if you don't want to be but I don't want miscommunication and my stupid doubts to destroy anything. I had no right to be an ass and I'm sorry."

It was then that I realized that Bellamy might be a couple of years old than us but he was still so young. He looked especially young when he was admitting his feelings, his face vulnerable and his fingers twisting in his lap. This was a different Bellamy to the one threatened to kill Jasper and the Bellamy who walked shirtless around the camp a girl at his hip, that Bellamy was all confidence and stolen arrogance, with a wall built around his body. This Bellamy was unsure and sweet, the Bellamy who laughed with his sister and couldn't kill Atom.

I exhaled and gently nestled my cheek into the crook of his neck, "I was being ridiculous as well."

The song changed again.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
>But you've got being right down to an art<br>You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
>You're a regular original, know-it-all<em>

Octavia burst out laughing, staring directly toward Bellamy and I, before sashaying over and looping her arm through my uninjured one and tugging me off the table, "You feeling better princess?" She asked, "Because this is your song."

I laughed and ignoring the throb in my shoulder, I let Octavia spin me around, not able to keep the grin off my face.

I caught sight of Bellamy watching me, an amused fond smile tugging on his lips. '_Good luck'_ he mouthed, winking.

**Heh let me know what you think (-: Not sure how the bellarke is progressing and I didn't read through this very well but ya  
>The songs in this chapter were:<strong>

**Unbreakable – Jamie Scott (LOVE this song)  
>Stuck in the middle with you – Stealer's Wheel<br>Gold digger –Kanye  
>That don't impress me much – Shania Twain<strong>

**I couldn't resist adding a random range of songs for Jasper and O to jam along to xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. That's the Ark!

**AN: Super late update but I hate the idea of forcing ideas and coming up with something I'm unhappy with! This story is still going in really random directions that I never planned and it does make me feel a little unsure of it, so let me know what you think! **

**I was planning on keeping up the light-hearted theme but this just happened…expect light-hearted chapters in the future though! I want to mix it up! **

Clarke POV

I woke up wanting to kill someone. Or sleep for a century. To either transform into a manic homicidal version of myself who painted my face with mud and couldn't comprehend reason or curl up and suspend time until I was ready to wake up. If it was the latter, preferably _not _on the ridiculously hard, uncomfortable table that had been my bed for the night.

"Woah, you're looking positively gleeful this morning," Jasper commented, peering down at my furrowed forehead with an amused lip quirk, "What crawled up your butt princess?"

I glared at him from underneath my eyebrows, the ache in my shoulder throbbing, "Shut up Jasper."

He looked momentarily concerned, "How are your injuries?"

I groaned, yanking the blanket off and moving so that I was in a sitting position, wincing as my body protested. Octavia and Raven were folding blankets and other materials and creating a makeshift bag to put them all in, Jasper stood beside me, a collection of objects in his hands and Finn and Bellamy were nowhere to be seen. Presumably they were already outside the bunker, scouting around for grounders or something.

I sighed, "They're okay, it's normal for a dislocation to hurt for a few days afterwards."

Jasper nodded, "We haven't been up long but I know you had a pretty fitful sleep so we thought we'd let you get a few more moments of rest."

I nodded gratefully, thanking him, feeling guilty for my earlier behaviour. I was a medic, I was used to dealing with and treating injuries and I felt suddenly juvenile for my earlier thoughts.

"You're up!" Octavia exclaimed, bounding over to my side a stack of blankets underneath her arm, "Look at all these covers that we found! There's not enough for everyone but do you reckon we should try and organize more people into each tent to conserve warmth anyway?"

"Yeah," I nodded, sliding off the table and reaching out to finger the soft material, "Although your brother won't be thrilled about the idea of permanently sharing a tent."

Octavia laughed, wriggling her eyebrows in a very Jasper-like fashion, "I'm sure there are some people he would make exceptions for."

I felt my cheeks redden but my reply was cut off by said boy descending the ladder into the bunker. A gun was unsurprisingly already strapped across his back, he was wearing a jacket I hadn't seen before and when he turned around I could see that his hair was windswept and his cheeks and nose were slightly pink from the cold. I wanted to kiss him. _Who I fuck isn't any of your business princess. _I wanted to smack him in the face. Our conversation the previous night had initially made me happy, but then I had, had time to think and I thought about how we bickered nonstop and how frustrated we made each other. We were two flames borne from entirely different kindling, we were born in different worlds and we had been thrown together in this new one. How could we manage any sort of relationship when we struggled to juggle the responsibility that we were already juggling as leaders? Boys were frustrating and when I had plunged to earth on the drop ship it hadn't even crossed my mind that feelings and relationships would be something I'd have to worry about.

"Princess," He nodded, his gaze slipping from my face to my shoulder and back up, his fingers tugging at the hem of his jacket, jiggling, "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad," I said, adjusting my sling, "New jacket?"

He looked momentarily wrong-footed, his gaze dropping down to his fingers, "Wha-? Oh, right, yeah, there were a few spare we found in the bunker."

He looked uncomfortable as he reached one hand up to shove through his hair, avoiding my eyes, and heading toward a cardboard box that was shoved up against the wall near Raven, "There's actually another here that I thought you might like. Your jacket doesn't look like it would survive the Winter." He reached down and grabbed a handful of navy material, chucking it toward me.

I caught it in my hands, unable to keep a smile from slipping onto my face, it was such a thoughtful gesture. The material was soft between my fingers and I held it up in front of me. It was quite a few sizes bigger than I was but it was thick and woollen with long sleeves and a collar that would hug the bottom of my neck in the cold.

Bellamy cleared his throat, "It's a bit big, but—"

"Wow big brother," Octavia broke through the strange tense atmosphere that was beginning to grow around us, "Aren't you just a big sweetheart."

Bellamy scowled, a pink tinge touching his cheekbones, "I'm just trying to prevent frostbite in the camp." He snapped, his excuse making my grin widen.

"Dude," Jasper called loudly from the other side of the bunker, "Where's _my _jumper?"

Bellamy sighed loudly in annoyance, "Just forget it," He growled, hoisting up a bag of newly gathered supplies before ascending the ladder, "Hurry up and get everything together, we have another bunker to check out before head back."

It took us what felt like hours to reach the second bunker, even though I knew that it was barely even one hour. The ground was uneven and unfamiliar and we were going by a hand drawn map that marked the bunkers we'd already discovered in a pattern that indicated where the next bunker might be placed. The makeshift sling that Octavia had created had been supportive when I had been still but the constant movement was jolting it and I was worried that further damage might be caused. I wasn't used to being injured and not having my full capabilities was making me antsy.

The weather was cold and the air bit at my cheeks and any exposed skin, predominantly the tips of my fingers which ached like bruises. We had never experienced this sort of temperature on the Ark except for the few times when the temperature stabilizers had malfunctioned and for a brief few hours a chill had descended around the ship. But this was different, the cool air was accompanied by gusts of wind and now and then spatters of icy water that chilled us to the bone.

I pulled the jumper from where it was tied around my waist and pulled it awkwardly over my neck, groaning in exasperation when it caught on my sling and tugged at my hair.

"Here," Bellamy's voice was gentle and I felt a pair of hands disentangle mine and help pull the jumper over my head, organizing my sling so that it sat underneath the jumper.

I sent him a thankful look and his fingers lingered longer than was necessary on my shoulder before we continued on, the others following behind us. Eventually we reached a patch of earthy ground that had no grass growing on it and together Finn and Bellamy unearthed the trapdoor for the bunker.

Bellamy suggested that he, Raven and Finn check out the bunker and grab any useful items quickly, while the rest of us waited outside so that we could get a move on before the weather hit. I suspected he thought that my stubbornness combined with my injury would be a hindrance if I tried to climb in and out of the bunker. Together with Finn they hooked their fingers under the handle and heaved the bunker door open. It whined and creaked and I wondered just how long it had been since humans had used it.

I settled on a log next to Octavia, casting my eyes up toward the sky which was purpling like a bruise, dark clouds chasing each other across the sky, enveloping the blue. It sure was an ominous sight and I felt a shiver dance down my spine; we would all be bunking in the drop ship tonight.

"That does not look good." Octavia commented, moving over to make room for Jasper who promptly pulled out the music device he'd found the previous day and began flicking through songs.

True to Bellamy's word they were in and out of the bunker in minutes, carrying extra weapons, blankets and other bits and pieces that would be handy around the camp.

We had just begun our trek back to the camp when a loud bang echoed through the air, followed by a loud whine of tearing metal, accompanied by a faint roar. It was coming from above us.

Through the dark clouds a huge object was plummeting to toward the ground.

"_Holy shit,_" Raven swore, "That's the Ark!"

It didn't seem possible, I could barely comprehend just what it was I was seeing. The Ark, I had only once seen it from the outside, and that was a glimpse when they'd sent our dropship to the Earth – it had been so steady, so intact, floating in the air and now it was careering toward the ground. A large section tore from the main section and within seconds blew up in flames, lighting up the dark sky in a fireball of orange and red. Someone swore.

My heart was in my throat. _Mum. _

_All those people. _

It was moving too fast, like a bird caught in the wind struggling to stay upright, it twisting once, twice and seemed to steady itself before hovering slightly and disappearing over a ridge. There was a bang and tendrils of smoke drifted up into the air, like inky black fingers reaching up into the sky.

The group was silent before Bellamy broke the silence, his voice rough and quick, "We need to get back to the drop ship now."

I whirled on him, liquid burning the backs of my eyes, "What the hell are you talking about, we have to go and check for survivors!" My voice was high and desperate and angry.

He stared back at me evenly, his fist clenching at his sides, "I _know _that but first we have to get back to the camp and organize our people, they'll be panicking and we need to make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"They'll be fine!" I yelled, unable to lower my voice, the image of the fiery explosion on a loop in my head, "The people on the Ark might not have much time."

"Clarke, we can't do anything without supplies and more people, once we get back to the drop ship and organize ourselves, it should only take us a half hour to reach where the Ark landed." He said, his voice steady and it angered me further, how could he possibly understand, there was no one he cared about on the Ark.

"You just don't want to risk your neck because you probably killed Jaha." I hissed, my voice acidy. It was uncalled for and it bit into Bellamy like a knife. But all I could see was my mother and all the people I knew on the Ark burning in an explosion of orange and smoky black.

Bellamy's expression hardened, something akin to betrayal flashing through his eyes, any sympathy evaporating, "We're going to the drop ship."

We stared at each other, my fingers shaking, his clenched in fists.

"Clarke," Jasper put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Bellamy's right, and there was no explosion so that's a really good sign. We're going to be of more help to them if we're prepared."

I clenched my teeth, knowing that any anger I was feeling was a result of the fear I was currently feeling for the people on board the Ark alongside the shock of what I had just witnessed. It wouldn't do anyone any good to act irrationally.

"Fine, we'll organize a team to head straight to the crash site when we get back to camp." I hooked the bag I had dropped back over my uninjured shoulder and marched toward our camp, not waiting.

Bellamy POV

All I could think as the Ark plummeted to the ground was how my entire childhood and the only life I'd known before Earth was beginning a violent descent to its death. Every memory of my mother, the games, nurturing O together, the men she left with, the sadness in her eyes. Every memory of growing up with O, hiding below the floor playing board games, sneaking her up into the room and chasing her, learning to braid her hair, bringing her morsels of food. My mother, the door opening behind her, sucking her out into space. The memory of lifting that gun and knowing that firing it at the chancellor was the only way that I could be with my sister, the only way I could ensure her safety.

"_You just don't want to risk your neck because you probably killed Jaha."_

The consequences that I would face for my actions hadn't even crossed my mind until Clarke spat the words at me, all hate and anger and pain that could cut through me like a burning bullet. She thought that I would place my life over so many innocent lives. The thought make me feel sick, it burned at my throat and clawed at my chest. Who had I become in order to do what I felt was right? I often caught myself wondering who I become on Earth, but I had fired that bullet whilst still on the Ark; Earth had no hand in that. I suddenly felt nauseous. What would my mother think of me?

"Bell," Octavia broke through my reverie by slipping her hand into mine, her fingers cold against my skin, "Bell, it'll be okay."

She looked at me with the same eyes that had looked at me from beneath the masquerade mask, but this time the eyes weren't pleading with me to help her, these eyes were eyes that could look out for themselves. Eyes that could look out for me.

"I know that." I replied, ignoring the gnawing feeling in my stomach that reminded me that what Clarke had said was true. If the Ark survived I would be killed. If the Ark didn't survive, the chances of the 100 surviving diminished with it. They were my people. I would not sacrifice their wellbeing for my own.

**Be sure to let me know what you think! Also if there's anything you'd like to see included/ any characters further explored (-: xx**


	6. Detain the murderer

**Thanks for the kind reviews! They really do inspire me to continue (-: **

**Marffreader: Thanks for those recommendations, I've already read the two by monroeslittle and they are two of my favs! Also a soundtrack idea sounds good, if I use songs in the future I will see what I can do about that. No, I haven't read the books, I think I read the first couple of pages and wasn't too impressed, would you recommend them? Thanks! **

Clarke POV

The rush back to the camp was a blur of green and dark grey and silence. None of us spoke and the sky, despite being a threatening shade of grey, stayed quiet, as if the world had fallen into some post apocalyptical stillness. It put my already strung out nerves on edge.

When we arrived back at the camp the people were scattered. I had a sudden memory of us when we first landed, disoriented, disorganized, distrustful of each other. We couldn't be that again.

"What the _hell _happened?" Monty was on us as soon as we reappeared through the gate, his straight hair mussed and messy, expression worried.

"The Ark. Get anything useful for recovery together." I demanded at him, ignoring his questioning glance toward me shoulder and his open-mouthed half-reply.

I could hear Jasper filling him in behind me as I practically ran toward the drop ship, my shoulder throbbing and my mind racing. What if no one survived the crash? We had always just assumed that once the Ark knew that the Earth was habitable that they'd find some way down here and we'd all figure out a way to survive. We had just never really considered _how _or _when _any of that would take place. I felt so stupid.

"Clarke." He appeared at the entrance of the drop ship, his silhouette visible from the corner of my eye. He stood framed against the soupy grey backdrop of the brewing storm, gun hooked across his shoulder like some kind of hero from the silly little stories we read on the Ark. I didn't know whether I could imagine him in the hero mould, all neat smooth edges haloed in gold. Bellamy was sharp jagged intriguing edges, dark and light and everything in between thrown together, overflowing and scorching and electric. _You just don't want to risk your neck because you probably killed Jaha. _I hadn't meant it.

"_Clarke." _he repeated, irritation seeping into his tone.

"What?" I spun around, clutching a bag into my hands as I shoved any and all the medical supplies we had into it.

He eyed me carefully, his brown eyes intense as they took in my tense posture and my shaking fingers.

His silence irritated me, _"What?" _I repeated as he had, my voice cracking in anger.

"You need take a breath and _think _about this," He said slowly, taking another step toward me, adjusting the gun on his shoulder, "We can't clear out every supply that there is and leave _our _people defenceless, we need to be smart about this. There are still grounders out there."

I inhaled deeply, squeezing my eyes shut and forcing myself to slow. I knew that he was right. Since when was he the reasonable one? _I _was meant to be the rational one.

"Okay," I exhaled, tipping the bag upside down on the table and trying to sift strategically through the supplies, "You organize the weaponry and the guards, and I'll organize the medical supplies and organize a team."

He nodded, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lip, "Giving me orders? There's the princess I know."

I couldn't help the mirroring tug that quirked up my own lip, nor the gentle swoop that my stomach did when I glanced at his lips, knowing that there was a faint freckle there, despite it not being visible in this light.

Bellamy POV

I hated the idea of leaving the camp unguarded for an unknown stretch of time. Not that it was _technically _unguarded but I still didn't completely trust a few of the gun toting members of the 100 and I wasn't entirely sure that they wouldn't buckle under the pressure of a potential threat. I had been planning to bring Miller along with me, as he was one of the people I trusted the most, but I had decided that he would be more useful back here, looking out for everyone else. He had argued, his cheeks pink and his knuckles white on his gun, _My father is in that ship Bellamy, my father, you don't understand! _

That's all I had heard all afternoon, _you don't understand. _I did. I had shot a man in the chest for my family. I understood. I understood but I also was able to think rationally because I wasn't as emotionally invested in the situation. Not that I didn't care for the people on the Ark, I did, but they had sent us down here. I intended to the one person to prioritize the people who had been dumped like used trash on Earth.

In the end the decided 'Ark retrieval team' included, Clarke, Raven, Monty, Jasper, Monroe, Drew, Octavia and myself. Monroe, Drew, Raven and I carried guns whilst the rest tucked knives into their boots and focused on carrying any medical supplies, and tools that we thought could potentially be handy.

We could track where the Ark had landed by the thin plume of dark smoke that rose up into the air to meet the dark clouds, disappearing when it touched them as if the clouds were sucking the smoke in and inhaling it. The smoke had come from a small explosion that had happened after the initial crash, but it had been a small explosion, one that we tried not to worry about.

Clarke was tense, her shoulders bunched beneath her jacket, her eyes darting around her. I wanted to smooth my fingers along her shoulders. My life had always been one that had never stopped for anything and now, more than ever I wanted a moment to inhale through my nose, the scent of the oncoming storm and not feel as though I had to prepare for an oncoming onslaught.

Clarke POV

It was lucky really, was my first thought when we finally reached the Ark. It had landed in a huge clearing, the bulk of the body of the ship had missed all the trees. It was as if it had landed in a perfectly placed Ark sized spot, as if Earth had prepared it especially so that the Ark could crash to the ground comfortably. I almost choked on a hysterical giggle.

Tendrils of smoke whispered into the air and there were chunks of twisted metal scattered around the surrounding tree line but the bulk seemed to have remained fairly well intact.

I felt a hand on my forearm, fingers so long they almost wrapped entirely around my arm. Calloused fingers with freckles on the knuckles. The fingers squeezed in a comforting sort of way.

That's when I saw them, _people._

"Bellamy," I exhaled sending him an exultant smile, suddenly overwhelmed by fondness for him, "There's people!"

They were milling around, so _many _people like tiny ants crawling over the fallen Ark, gathering together and organizing themselves. I don't know what I had expected when we arrived at the crash site – broken bodies, fire, a pile of twisted destroyed metal. Not what was in front of me, people, a mostly in tact portion of the Ark and barely any flames.

"_Mom." _I spotted her, just pure luck really, coming out of one section of the Ark and moving through the next one. I recognized her walk and the swing of her arms. It was bizarre seeing her _here, _on earth, away from the pale halls of the ark, away from all the plastic and metal and cleanliness.

Bellamy POV

I had expected Clarke to run into her mother's arms and cling to her like a lifeline, as that is exactly what her mother did when she saw Clarke. She ran toward her, Abbey Griffin, a woman I had disliked, and threw herself at her daughter, her arms wrapping around Clarke's shoulders like a vice, her sobs desperate and relieved.

Clarke's arms however, remained at her sides, stiff and unmoving, her fingers clenching and unclenching. I turned away, it was as if I was intruding.

"Drew, Jasper, Monroe go and offer any help that you can over there," I pointed toward the right hand side of the ship, "Raven, O, Monty, come with me, we need to figure out what their situation is and offer any assistance that we can."

They all made noises of agreement and we headed out to help where we could.

Clarke POV

"_Clarke, _come on," My mum stood in front of me, tears glittering in her eyes, "I was trying to protect you, I didn't know that—"

I cut her off, "You killed him mum. You killed my _father. _How the hell was that protecting me?"

She shook her head, "Clarke, you don't think it was the hardest decision of my life? I miss your father every single day."

I clenched my teeth, we didn't have time to have this conversation, people were injured and there was so much to do. "We can't do this right now."

She grabbed my wrist as I turned away, "Clarke don't do this. We landed safely, everything is going to be okay, you can't hate me."

I felt so angry staring into her eyes as she pleaded with me, desperate eyes that made me feel as if I was in the wrong, "You killed your husband and sent your daughter down to the earth to die. But I don't hate you," I replied trying to quell my anger, "I just don't want to be around you unless it's to do with the camp. You are the chancellor now, I've heard, so that is who you are to me now."

She looked as though I had slapped her, "_Clarke._"

I hated that she kept saying my name, _Clarke, _as if I was five again and she'd caught me with sticky fingers and sticky cheeks, the wrapper of a stolen sweet clutched in my fist. The shock, I was the daughter of Abbey Griffin, head medic, member of the _council, _I couldn't afford to be stealing _anything. _If I was 18 I could have been floated.

And now I was daughter of the Chancellor and there was dirt underneath my fingernails and I was the same height as her and I was no longer taking her orders because I had my own people to protect.

"Clarke," A male voice called before I could answer and I turned to see council member Kane walking up to us, his eyes shifting between my mother and I, "What a relief it is to see you!"

I wasn't entirely sure what I thought of Kane, he had been an acquaintance of my mothers', one I wasn't sure that she particularly liked, but now I wasn't so sure. She sent him a look filled with relief and another emotion I couldn't quite decipher.

"Kane," I nodded at him, he had my respect, "Did most people survive the landing?"

He nodded solemnly, "Well all of those that came down in this section, I can't say the same for those that were in the sections that broke of," His eyes were distant and sad, "How many of you are there left?"

"91." I replied thinking of Wells, Charlotte and Atom and the five killed by grounders and of Murphy who was missing, presumed dead.

"Where are they all?" He asked.

"The drop ship landed around a half hours walk East of here," I replied nodding in the direction that we came from.

"You have done well down here," He said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Now we can all work the rest out together."

Bellamy POV

The storm hit not long after we arrived. Howling winds and a downpour of icy cold rain. Thankfully there hadn't been a whole lot of damage to the part of the Ark that had landed and there weren't many repairs that were in dire need of being done right then and there. All the people were guided back into the cover of the ship and any injured were diverted to an open room that had been chosen as the temporary medical bay. We were all spread out helping in different areas.

The girl beside me groaned and I hitched my arm tighter around her waist in an attempt to support most of her weight, "We're almost there, it'll be okay." I said soothingly, wincing as she dug her fingernails into my arm.

I wasn't sure that it would be okay. I had discovered the girl with her leg stuck beneath a piece of heavy metal sobbing in pain, her skin pale. I had managed to remove the metal but her leg below the knee was bent off at a strange angle and there was a bone jutting out from her shin. It had even made my stomach roil and it wasn't my leg – the poor girl had retched and sobbed even harder, her hands shaking uncontrollably with shock.

Luckily, it appeared that these sorts of injuries were far and few between and that most of the inhabitants of the Ark had survived the fall with only minor cuts, burns, bruises and sprains.

"Put her here." A middle-aged woman commanded as I entered the room, gesturing to a spot near the back where a makeshift table had been laid out.

I eased her onto the table, being careful not to knock her leg before stepping back so that the woman could move in to inspect the wound, "You don't have to be here," She said sending me a small smile, "Thanks for your help."

I was just moving toward the exit when someone grabbed my upper arm, tugging me sharply around to face them, "Hey, you!"

The man was dressed in a guard uniform with cropped blonde hair and broad shoulders, "You're the one who shot the chancellor." He spat, his eyes roving my face, fingers tightening on my arm.

I tried to yank my around out of his grip, anger and a touch of fear trickling through my bloodstream, "Get the hell off me." I snapped.

"Bates," The man demanded, "Get over here and help me detain this murderer."

I swung my free arm at his face and my fist connected with his nose. He groaned, releasing my arm and I ducked toward the exit, only to be cut off by the man called Bates who promptly smashed his own fist into my face before kicking me hard in the stomach and using his elbow to knock me to the ground. Before I could rise to my feet another fist connected with my temple and a blanket of black enveloped my vision.

**Let me know what you think! Reviews really do wonders for inspiration! **


End file.
